Plaisirs sucrés
by FFelinna
Summary: L'Hokage a organisé un grand pique-nique ou les jeunes ninjas doivent préparer eux-mêmes les plats... Narusasu, Kakairu, lemon et mimi XD


**Auteur : FFelinna**

**Adresse email : ffelinnavoila.fr**

**Titre : Plaisirs sucrés**

**Genre : yaoi, lemon, mimi, OOC total et indiscutable**

**Base : Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, c'est vraiment dommage ToT**

**Note de l'auteur : alooooors, j'ai lu les Naruto jusqu'au volume 6 je crois mais c'était il y a fort longtemps... Et aujourd'hui je n'ai que les trois premiers volumes. Donc je me base surtout sur ce que j'ai appris dans les fics, en cherchant sur le net... et aussi sur ce dont je me souviens...**

**D'ailleurs cette fic se passe quand l'Hokage n'est pas encore mort… donc désolée Tsunade t'entreras pas en scène, j'ai besoin du croûton :p**

**Et Neji, je le case avec qui je veux d'abord **

**Enfin cette fic est sans autre prétention que de caser Sasuke et Naruto ensembles :p Et pis aussi d'être mimi... oui y'a un lemon mais en fait je n'ai encore jamais vu de lemon sasunaru en français...**

**Donc vala bonne lecture !! **

****

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Kakashi et Iruka avaient rassemblé la plupart des jeunes ninjas dans la cour attenante à la salle de classe où Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura avaient étudiés.

Les adolescents avaient vite formé de petits groupes, plus ou moins animés, la palme revenant bien sûr à Naruto qui était imbattable dans ce domaine.

C'était une belle journée de printemps, Konoha était on ne peut plus paisible... Aucune menace ne planait sur ses habitants qui ne se préoccupaient à présent que de problèmes beaucoup plus personnels et insignifiants.

Et Naruto n'échappait pas à cette règle. Il avait fêté dernièrement ses 16 ans, en compagnie de Sasuke qui était né à quelques jours d'intervalles... Le sharingan s'était fait avoir par Sakura qui avait réussi à deviner sa date de naissance et l'avait ensuite communiquée à toutes ses amies.

Naruto, lui, avait fini par laisser tomber l'idée de sortir avec la jeune fille, notamment depuis que tout le monde savait qu'il préférait les hommes. En effet, lors de la soirée organisée pour son anniversaire, Neji et Shino s'étaient amusés à lui faire boire de l'alcool... et il ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool...

Il s'était jeté sur Iruka, lui roulant le patin de sa vie, avant de se mettre à genoux devant un scarabée et de lui faire une déclaration enflammée(1).

Suite à cela, Kakashi l'avait "endormi"(2 ), puis allongé dans l'herbe, le laissant cuver en paix. Mais la réaction du sharingan avait lancé des rumeurs, surtout sur les relations ambiguës qu'il entretenait avec le professeur à la cicatrice.

Mais l'apogée de la soirée fut lorsque Sasuke, qui avait apparemment bu un peu trop lui aussi, se dirigea vers Naruto avant de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras et de l'emmener avec lui, laissant tout le monde les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

Personne n'avait su ce qui s'était passé ensuite et là aussi, les rumeurs allaient bon train.

Le blond s'autorisa un sourire rêveur. Il s'était réveillé au moment où le brun le déposait dans son lit pour ensuite se retourner et partir. Mais Naruto l'avait rattrapé par la manche et remercié silencieusement avant de retomber sur l'oreiller. L'Uchiwa avait alors rougit, avant de se pencher sur lui et de l'embrasser sur la joue, puis, réalisant son geste, s'était enfui en laissant son ami complètement abasourdi.

- Naruto !!

La voix de Sakura le sortit de ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ca va ?

- Ben oui pourquoi tu me demande ça ??

- Parce que ça fait cinq minutes que tu ne bouge plus et que tu gardes un sourire béat sur les lèvres, baka.

- T'as dit quoi là ?

Sasuke se contenta de lui adresser un sourire narquois et Naruto se retint de se jeter sur lui. Il resta silencieux pendant une trentaine de secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un coup sur le crâne.

- Aieuuuuuuuuuuh !!!! Sakura t'es folle ?

- Kakashi-sensei va parler, écoute-le au moins !

Voyant que toute l'attention était centrée sur eux, Naruto retint la vanne qui menaçait de sortir et observa ses anciens professeurs, qui attendaient le calme.

- Bien... nous vous avons réunis ici sur la demande du maître Hokage... la paix qui s'est installée et le beau temps dont nous bénéficions cette semaine lui ont visiblement détruit quelques neurones et...

- Kakashi !!

- C'est pas vrai ptete ? Ou alors c'est son petit-fils qui en est venu à bout...

SBAM

Les ados attendirent que leurs sensei aient fini de se battre, certains affichant un air blasé comme Sakura ou Sasuke, d'autres assez... incrédules comme Ino ou encore franchement amusés comme Neji ou Naruto.

Iruka prit la parole après avoir bâillonné Kakashi qui ne semblait pas d'accord.

- Pour faire court, l'Hokage a décidé d'organiser un grand pique-nique ici même, demain, afin de vous changer les idées. Ceci est également du à la rareté des missions depuis quelques temps...

Un murmure enthousiaste à dominante féminine se fit entendre alors que la gent masculine semblait plutôt réticente.

- ...vous allez devoir préparer vous-même la nourriture, nous vous avons répartis par groupes de deux suivant les affinités, histoire que ce ne soit pas trop difficile. Il n'y a qu'une seule condition, il faut que ce soit des mets sucrés...

Sakura leva la main.

- Pourquoi sucrés ?

- Probablement parce que l'Hokage a envie d'aggraver son diabète...

Kakashi, qui avait répondu en souriant se fit à nouveau frapper par Iruka, visiblement excédé.

- Oups, c'est vrai fallait pas le dire... bon ben c'est un secret entre nous alors

Le brun se prit la tête entre les deux mains, alors que son ami sortait de sa poche son "come come paradise" avant de s'asseoir pour lire tranquillement.

- Je vais vous donner les groupes.

Naruto s'assit et attendit patiemment à la grande surprise des personnes présentes autour de lui. Sasuke fit de même, sachant déjà avec qui il serait. Sakura, elle, se mit à prier pour être avec le brun, avant de prendre un coup par Ino, qui souhaitait la même chose. Kiba et Shikimaru commencèrent leurs spéculations tandis que Hinata et Neji restaient en retrait.

Iruka ouvrit un long parchemin et commença la répartition.

- Ino et Shikimaru.

La blonde fit la moue et partit rejoindre le jeune homme, évitant le sourire triomphant de Sakura.

- Neji et Kiba.

Les garçons se rejoignirent, l'air satisfait.

- Sasuke et Naruto.

Si les deux concernés ne semblèrent pas surpris, ce ne fut pas le cas de ceux qui les entouraient. Sakura parut dépitée alors que le sharingan se rapprochait de son ami.

Iruka continua de former les groupes jusqu'au dernier, Sakura et Hinata.

- Comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure , le pique nique aura lieu demain, à 14h30. Soyez à l'heure !! En ce qui concerne la nourriture, préparez la quantité que vous souhaitez, du moment qu'il y en a pour tout le monde. Vous pouvez partir.

Sur cette dernière phrase, il attrapa Kakashi par le col et l'entraîna avec lui, ignorant le ricanement de Naruto et le soupir de Sakura.

Les adolescents partirent à leur tour, discutant des futurs plats à préparer et il ne resta bientôt plus que Sakura, Hinata, Naruto et Sasuke.

Ce dernier s'étira avant de se tourner vers son partenaire.

- Bon... je te propose d'aller chez moi, on sera tranquille pour tout faire...

- Ca marche !!

- Ok, dans ce cas rendez-vous demain à 8h00.

- Vous ne faites rien aujourd'hui ?

- Non, vaut mieux faire ça le matin, histoire de garder les pâtisseries plus fraîches...

- T'as l'air de t'y connaître Sasuke !

- ...

- Hinata, tu viens à la maison ? Mes parents pourront nous aider...

- D'accord.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent congé des deux ninjas qui restèrent silencieux. Naruto, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de rester immobile, se tordait les mains. Il n'osait pas poser à Sasuke la question qui le poursuivait depuis un bon moment déjà.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent alors que le brun prenait ses mains dans les siennes.

- Tu devrais arrêter de les tordre... tu vas finir par te casser un doigt.

La voix était neutre, sans aucune trace de moquerie ou de gêne et le blond se décida enfin à parler.

- Heu... Sasuke ??

- Quoi ?

C'était plus fort que lui. Il savait très bien de quoi Naruto voulait lui parler et au lieu d'essayer d'éviter la question et de partir, il était prêt à l'écouter.

- Heu...

- Alors ? Accouche.

- Pourquoi... tu m'as embrassé... l'autre soir ?

Ca y'est, c'était dit... reste à savoir comment il allait réagir.

- ...

Sur ce coup-là, c'était Naruto qui avait envie de s'enfuir. Ses joues le brûlaient, il était gêné... très gêné. Mais au moins, il n'était pas le seul, d'après la légère teinte rosée qui colorait les joues du sharingan.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre quand un ricanement se fit entendre derrière eux. Les deux garçons se retournèrent violemment, devant eux se trouvait Neji et Kiba, souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Expression qui s'agrandit lorsqu'ils constatèrent que leurs amis étaient passés au rouge cramoisi.

- Alors comme ça... vous vous êtes embrassés ? Petits cachottiers !!

- Et en plus c'est Sasuke qui a fait le premier pas ? J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi !! Avec toutes les filles qui te tournent autour...

- Il faut vite aller prévenir tout le monde !! C'est si mignon !!

Neji fit mine de vouloir retourner vers la place du village quand il se retrouva soudain plaqué au mur par un Sasuke visiblement en colère.

- Un mot, un seul... et tu es mort.

Naruto, lui, avait coincé Kiba et avait l'air aussi furieux que le brun.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ??

- Ben... on voulait voir si la rumeur était vraie...

- Quelle rumeur ?

Sasuke roula des yeux. Naruto était vraiment naïf à ce point ? Tous leurs amis croyaient qu'ils formaient un couple...

- Celle qui dit que toi et moi sommes ensemble.

- Heiiiiiiin ???

Alors c'était pour ça qu'ils le regardaient bizarrement dès qu'il s'adressait à Sasuke ? C'était... stupide...

- Pour revenir à vous deux... la rumeur est fausse. Il n'y a que de l'amitié entre nous.

- Alors c'était quoi ce qu'on a entendu ?

- Un geste irréfléchi. Je l'ai embrassé une fois sur la joue, et c'était quand j'avais bu. Point final.

- Ah bon...

Ca lui faisait mal de dire ça mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le blond apprendre quoi que ce soit de louche. Il s'était rendu compte depuis longtemps des sentiments qui l'habitaient mais il ne voulait rien dire à moins d'être sûr... il ne voulait plus subir de déception comme autrefois...

- _Grand frère... _

- _Oui ?_

- _Tu m'aimes ?_

- _Bien sûr. _

- _Et tu me laisseras pas tout seul ?_

- _Non jamais._

_Du sang, des larmes... une trahison..._

_Menteur !_

- Sasuke ?

Il sursauta à l'appel de son prénom. Naruto, Kiba et Neji le regardaient d'un air inquiet.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

- On sait pas... T'avais l'air complètement perdu.

- Ah.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la cour, adressant un signe aux trois garçons qui ne bougèrent pas.

- Naruto je t'attends demain. Sois à l'heure sinon ça va être galère.

- Ok.

Il disparut dans l'école et les trois jounins restants finirent par faire de même. Naruto prit le chemin de sa maison, réfléchissant aux paroles de Sasuke.

_Un geste irréfléchi... ça avait pas trop l'air... on aurait plutôt dit qu'il en rêvait depuis longtemps._

_Enfin... inutile de se faire des fausses joies. Il l'a bien dit : nous sommes des amis... rien de plus. _

_Et pourtant..._

Sa nuit fut partagée entre insomnie et cauchemar et le lendemain matin...

- MERDE JE SUIS A LA BOURRE !!!!

Il était 7h30... il lui fallait dix minutes pour s'habiller et prendre des vêtements de rechange, plus une demi-heure pour aller jusque chez Sasuke... et bien sûr c'était s'il ne prenait pas de déjeuner.

Donc...

- Naruto...

- Heu... viiiii ?

- T'es en retard.

- De pas beaucoup !!

Sasuke s'autorisa un sourire.

- Oui c'est vrai... un quart d'heure c'est pas beaucoup. T'as mangé au moins ?

- Non TT. T'as vu tous les efforts que je fais pour toi ?

- Viens.

Le brun l'emmena jusqu'au salon où était posé un plateau rempli de gâteaux et jus de fruits.

- Je n'ai pas encore déjeuné... sers-toi si tu veux.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier et s'installa aux cotés de son rival pour se jeter ensuite sur la nourriture.

Ils mangèrent rapidement puis Sasuke prit le plateau et disparut dans la cuisine. Naruto s'affala sur le canapé et balaya du regard le salon. C'était une pièce assez grande, plutôt accueillante même s'il n'y avait aucune décoration sur les murs. Enfin si, juste une : une grande photo où plusieurs personnes posaient, le sourire aux lèvres. Naruto se leva,voulant l'observer de plus près.

A gauche se trouvait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs ébène, tenant dans ses bras un petit garçon qui n'avait sans doute pas plus de deux trois ans et qui adressait un signe de la main à l'objectif.

Juste à coté d'eux se trouvaient un homme d'âge mûr et un autre garçon à l'air boudeur qui ressemblait énormément au premier. C'était le seul qui ne souriait pas, il semblait à l'écart.

Naruto sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en fixant l'enfant et se força à détacher son regard de la photo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Le blond sursauta et fit volte-face en rougissant.

- Euuuuuuuuh...

Sasuke le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de se détourner.

- C'est la seule photo que je possède de ma famille. Toutes les autres ont été détruites.

- Ah... alors le petit garçon c'est toi ? Et ce sont tes parents à coté ?

- Oui. Et celui qui fait la gueule c'est Itachi.

- ...

Naruto n'insista pas, il savait que la famille était un sujet sensible à ne pas aborder avec le sharingan.

- Bon si on se mettait au boulot ?

Le brun le regarda bizarrement mais sembla soulagé de le voir changer de sujet. Il sourit légèrement et regarda son ami.

- Tu as une idée pour les pâtisseries ?

- ...non.

- Je m'y attendais... heureusement que j'y ai pensé.

- Cool ! tu veux faire quoi ?

- Et bien...

Il s'assit et attendit que Naruto fasse de même avant de reprendre la parole.

- Déjà nous sommes deux, donc ce serait bien que l'on fasse deux trucs différents... les autres vont sûrement prendre les gâteaux habituels aussi j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose d'original...

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Des pâtisseries occidentales.

- Ouais. Génial.

- T'as pas l'air enthousiaste.

- Moi ? Si pourquoi ? Je me demande juste comment on va faire ces pâtisseries...

- Très simple. Tu suis mes indications.

- Parce que tu sais faire toi ?

- Oui.

- Première nouvelle...

Sasuke s'autorisa alors un vrai sourire, ce qui fit tout de suite rougir Naruto.

- Ne le répète pas aux autres mais j'ai un gros faible pour tout ce qui est sucré...

Il avait dit cette phrase d'un air mutin et le blond eu soudainement la vision d'un énorme gâteau à la crème dans lequel on l'aurait jeté, avec l'Uchiwa en face prêt à le dévorer.

Il tenta de reprendre contenance, espérant qu'il n'avait remarqué aucun changement, notamment celui qui s'était effectué au niveau de son entrejambe.

Mais Sasuke avait tout compris et il se retînt de rire en voyant Naruto se tortiller, mal à l'aise. Il décida de ne rien dire et se contenta de se lever avant de se diriger vers la réserve.

- Bon on va déjà réunir tous les ingrédients... tu viens ?

- Ok.

Les recettes étaient déjà sorties et ils revinrent les bras chargés de farine, œufs, sucre...

Le brun déposa tout sur la table de travail et se tourna vers son partenaire.

- Bon je vais chercher les plats... pendant ce temps-là je te conseille de lire les indications, ça te fera pas de mal. Ne touche à rien d'autre d'accord ?

- Oui chef !

Sasuke sortit en secouant la tête alors que le rire de Naruto se faisait entendre dans la cuisine.

Il rapporta plusieurs saladiers, des doseurs, des fouets, spatules et autres ustensiles en tout genre puis tendit à Naruto un tablier.

Celui-ci fixa le bout de tissu pendant trente secondes avant de regarder son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non.

- Je refuse de mettre ça.

- C'est pas la mort, y'a que moi ici... et puis tu vas t'en foutre partout sinon. Je pense à la farine par exemple...

- ...

Le blond finit par attacher le tablier sur lequel était représenté un petit lutin tendant une fraise ; il regarda Sasuke mettre le sien et ne pu s'empêcher de faire la moue.

- Le tien est mieux.

- Je sais mais c'est moi qui l'ai fait donc c'est moi qui le mets.

- Je me demande ce que dirait Sakura si elle te voyait porter fièrement un tablier avec un bisounours décapité dessus... tu sais qu'elle les adore ?

- Faudra que je lui offre un tablier comme ça alors pour son anniversaire...

- Parce que tu sais broder en plus ?

- Faut bien se débrouiller.

- Une parfaite petite femme d'intérieur... tu m'inviteras à ton mariage ?

- Vas te faire foutre.

- Par qui ?

- Par Picard !!

- C'est qui ça ?

- J'sais pas, un délire de FFely ¬¬

- On se met au travail ?

- Ouais.

Préparer la pâte pour les cookies fut plus simple qu'ils ne le pensaient. Naruto faisait preuve de bonne volonté et suivait à la lettre les conseils de Sasuke qui avait décidé d'être patient.

Cependant celle pour les crêpes fut plus éprouvante, surtout lorsque le blond en lança sur l'Uchiwa qui lui avait balancé une vanne relativement blessante. Une bataille de pâte s'engagea alors, épargnant quand même les préparations. Les deux garçons avaient eu du mal à tout faire, inutile de gâcher leurs efforts…

C'est donc le visage couvert de pâte que Sasuke déclara forfait alors que Naruto n'en gardait que quelques traces sur les joues.

- Bon maintenant il faut attendre une heure, le temps que la pâte à crêpes repose... Les cookies sont au four, vu la température ils devraient mettre environ deux heures.

- Ok ! On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Moi je vais aller me nettoyer le visage, j'en ai partout...

Il se leva et sortit rapidement de la pièce, laissant Naruto seul dans la cuisine. Fatigué, celui-ci s'affala sur une des chaises, attendant que le brun revienne. Ce dernier ne tarda pas, et vînt s'asseoir à coté du blond qui avait fermé les yeux.

Sasuke s'installa plus confortablement et en profita pour l'observer sans être vu, appréciant le silence qui s'était installé. Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit alors que son regard s'attardait sur les petites tâches de pâte qui barbouillaient les joues du garçon.

- Faudrait que j'aille me nettoyer moi aussi...

- Pas la peine.

- Hein ?

Celui-ci s'était approché et avait posé ses mains sur le visage de Naruto qui se sentit à nouveau rougir.

- Qu'est-ce que... tu fais ?

- Chut.

Le brun l'embrassa doucement sur la joue avant de récupérer la pâte qui s'y trouvait. Il laissa sa langue caresser la peau douce avant de la suçoter légèrement pour enlever toutes les traces et ne laisser qu'une légère rougeur.

Naruto ne bougeait plus, savourant sans se l'avouer les attentions de son ami. Lequel avait presque fini son nettoyage mais s'attardait au coin des lèvres. Sasuke se recula légèrement comme s'il semblait hésiter mais il se reprit bien vite et approcha sa bouche de la sienne.

- Sasuke...

Le blond avait à peine murmuré son prénom, donnant encore plus envie au brun d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se frôler quand...

- Naruto, Sasuke !! vous êtes là ??

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se séparèrent alors que Kakashi apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ah vous voila !!

- Qui y'a-t-il ?

- Rien rassurez-vous, Iruka m'a juste demandé de vous prévenir que le pique-nique aurait lieu à 15h00 et non 14h30 comme prévu initialement...

- Ah d'accord...

Le professeur observa Naruto du coin de l'œil et remarqua que celui-ci semblait contrarié.

- Ah oui, Sasuke tu peux venir un moment ? Tu as oublié ton bandeau frontal l'autre jour et je n'ai pas pensé à le ramener...

- Oui j'arrive.

- Naruto tu viens avec nous ?

- Non, il faut quelqu'un pour surveiller la cuisson.

- Ok.

- Ce ne sera pas long, tu seras de retour d'ici une demi-heure... au fait, très jolis tabliers.

Sasuke rougit et sortit avec Kakashi, laissant le blond seul. Celui resta un moment sans rien dire puis finit par taper contre le mur.

_Mais quel con !! Pourquoi je me suis laissé faire ?_

_Sasuke tu te fous de ma gueule..._

Il resta prostré jusqu'à ce que le brun revienne, son bandeau sur le front. L'Uchiwa le regarda sans rien dire avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Merci.

- De rien. La pâte doit être bonne... on s'y met ?

- Ouais.

La réalisation des crêpes se fit dans un silence gêné, Sasuke ne sachant que dire pour ce qui s'était passé et Naruto en colère contre lui-même pour s'être laissé faire.

Soudain, la crêpe qu'il faisait sauter lui retomba sur le pied et il poussa un juron sonore en la jetant au loin. Il s'apprêtait à en reprendre une autre quand un léger ricanement le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers le brun qui ne tînt pas plus longtemps et laissa son fou rire éclater devant la tête qu'il faisait.

- C'est pas drôle...

- Siiiiii !!

Naruto bouda deux minutes puis se mit à rire à son tour, toute sa colère envolée.

- T'es pas doué...

- C'est bon je sais ==

- Allez courage c'est presque fini... heureusement d'ailleurs, il ne nous reste plus qu'une heure et demie.

- Déjà ??

- Ben oui ça passe vite !

Ils se remirent donc au travail et posèrent enfin leur poêles une demi-heure plus tard.

- Bon les cookies doivent être cuits... je vais les ramasser, mets les crêpes dans les plats.

- Ok.

Ils s'activèrent encore cinq minutes avant de regarder tout autour d'eux. Leurs gâteaux et desserts avaient été disposés dans un coin avec les garnitures(3) et le reste de la cuisine ressemblait à un champ de bataille, avec les paquets de farine qui traînaient un peu partout, les coquilles d'œufs sur le sol, le sucre renversé sur la table et qui collait la bouteille d'huile ou encore le rhum à moitié vide.

Pas plus d'une crêpe par personne sinon ils allaient tous finirent bourrés...

- Quel bordel... il faudra ranger tout ça.

- Ouais mais là on a pas trop le temps... j'sais pas si t'as vu Sasuke mais il nous reste une demi-heure pour nous préparer...

- Mouais... les tabliers ont pas servi à grand-chose.

- Je me suis ridiculisé pour rien --

- Pas le temps de se morfondre, faudrait aller se doucher.

- Ok j'te suis.

Après s'être sommairement nettoyé avec l'essuie-tout, Sasuke emmena le blond dans sa chambre.

- Il va falloir qu'on se douche en même temps.

Magnifique festival de la tomate trop mûre pour Naruto.

- Hein ?

- On a pas trop le choix, d'ici une demi-heure faut qu'on soit partis.

- Ouais...

Sasuke commença à se dévêtir, ignorant le regard qu'il sentait posé sur lui. Naruto lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le brun enlever lentement son tee-shirt avant de faire suivre son short et le caleçon.

_Ouaaah il est canon p_

Il se ressaisit néanmoins et se déshabilla à son tour, remarquant au passage que Sasuke ne se gênait pas non plus pour le regarder.

- La vue te plaît ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai maté le premier.

Le blond se sentit rougir mais soutînt son regard avant de baisser les yeux . Sasuke se retourna et une tâche noire attira soudain son attention.

- Oh ? qu'est-ce que...

Cette tâche n'était autre qu'un tatouage, situé dans le creux des reins de l'Uchiwa, juste au dessus de ses fesses. Naruto s'approcha pour mieux le voir et l'effleura du bout des doigts, faisant sursauter le brun.

- Joli...

- Content que ça te plaise... ça fait un an que je l'ai.

- Le kanji du mot "sensualit"... plutôt original. J'en connais qui se damneraient pour le voir...

- T'es privilégié, profite-en.

- Quel honneur...

- Oh j'allais oublier !

- Quoi ?

Naruto vit avec effarement le brun porter ses mains sur sa nuque et enlever une pince, puis deux, libérant une mince cascade de cheveux ébène qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux reins.

- Ouaaaaaah depuis quand t'as les cheveux de cette taille ??

- Ca fait longtemps... mais je les attache toujours pour pas qu'ils ne me gênent en mission.

- Comment tu peux cacher quelque chose d'aussi long ?

- Ils sont très fins et j'ai scindé mes cheveux en plusieurs parties... celle-là je la met toujours en dessous.

- Décidément... t'en as encore beaucoup des comme ça ?

- Non c'est tout. Bon on devrait aller se doucher maintenant !

Sasuke le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain et Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'admiration en voyant la pièce. On aurait dit une sorte de petit rotenburo, avec les tabourets, miroirs et tous le nécessaire aux bains.

- Il y a une source thermale pas loin d'ici... elle communique directement avec ce bassin.

- Cool !!

- Dépêchons-nous.

Ils se lavèrent en vitesse, s'observant à la dérobée.

Naruto avait été étonné de voir que Sasuke avait un corps si fin. Il avait de longues jambes graciles, un ventre plat et était musclé mais pas trop. Le brun possédait un corps parfaitement proportionné et sensuel à souhait... son tatouage était vraiment bien à sa place.

Quand à Sasuke, il avait surtout remarqué les muscles de son ami, bien développés pour quelqu'un de son âge. Son visage avait gardé quelques traits infantiles mais son corps était celui d'un jeune adulte, presque homme. Malgré ses attitudes, le blond avait grandi physiquement et était devenu très attirant... l'Uchiwa n'avait toujours eu qu'une envie, celle de le protéger. Mais à présent, les rôles semblaient inversés.

_A quoi je pense moi encore ?_

Au sortir du bain, Sasuke noua une serviette à sa taille avant de repartir dans sa chambre suivit de Naruto.

- Aaah... heureusement que j'avais prévu des habits de rechange...

- Tu me fais peur là...

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

- Rien.

Le blond soupira puis se dirigea vers le sac qu'il avait ramené avant d'en sortir un jean noir, une ceinture et une chemise d'un beau bleu, le même que ses iris.

Pour le coup le brun en resta coi.

- Je savais pas que t'avais un minimum de goût...

- Et gna gna gna... oui j'ai décidé de faire un effort aujourd'hui.

- Tu devrais en faire plus souvent.

- C'est ça ouais. Et faire les missions dans un truc aussi inconfortable ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas et partit fouiller dans son armoire pendant que Naruto s'habillait. Il en sortit une chemise blanche légère et un pantalon en cuir puis les déposa sur le lit avant d'aller chercher une paire de boxer.

- Tu vas mettre... ça ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Tu tiens à te faire violer ?

- ... j'ai bien envie de dire oui, juste pour te faire chier.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il enfila le tout pendant que Naruto était occupé à essayer de se coiffer, sans trop de succès, hélas.

- Hé.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais faire les nattes ?

- Ouais pourquoi ? Hinata m'a appris.

- Tu peux me natter les cheveux ? C'est pas simple tout seul.

- Tu veux les tuer ?

- Non je veux juste rigoler un bon coup en voyant leur tête.

- C'est bien ce que je dis : tu veux les tuer...

- Bah tant pis ce ne sont pas des grosses pertes…

Tout en parlant Naruto avait essayé d'arranger encore une fois sa coiffure. Il finit par abandonner et se retourner dans l'idée d'aider Sasuke à faire sa natte mais il stoppa net lorsqu'il le vit.

Le pantalon moulait parfaitement bien les formes de l'Uchiwa que c'en devenait presque indécent, la chemise faisait de même, surtout que ce fichu allumeur - _qui a dit qu'il était coincé ? _- ne l'avait pas fermée entièrement. Il avait mis une chaîne et une gourmette et fixait à présent le blond d'un air goguenard.

- Alors ?

- Xfrpxbpr...

- Mais encore ?

Naruto sentit son pantalon rétrécir dangereusement et le rouge lui monta aux joues alors que Sasuke s'approchait de lui.

- C'est moi qui te fais cet effet là ? Eh bien...

- ...

- Tout à l'heure... Kakashi est vraiment arrivé au mauvais moment.

- Sasuke... tu...

Il ne pu reculer plus, le brun l'avait collé au mur et passait à présent une main sous sa chemise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Hum... on s'est fait interrompre deux fois... mais ici tu peux être sûr qu'il n'y aura personne... Et puis je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça...

- De quoi tu parles ?

Sasuke posa son autre main libre sur l'entrejambe du blond qui laissa échapper un gémissement avant de le regarder, les joues en feu.

- Je parle de "ça" ...

Il approcha son visage du sien comme il l'avait fait dans la cuisine puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa bouche entrouverte avant de se reculer.

A cet instant Naruto envoya tous ses doutes aux oubliettes et passa ses mains derrière la nuque de celui qu'il aimait, mêlant leurs souffles et quémandant un baiser.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et scella leurs lèvres à nouveau, approfondissant cette fois-ci leur échange et entremêlant sa langue à celle de son amour qui soupira d'aise.

Leurs mains se firent plus baladeuses, celles du brun caressant toujours la partie intime de son petit ami et celles de Naruto tâtant les fesses rebondies du sharingan qui se crispait de plus en plus.

- Naruto...

- On dirait que c'est ton point faible.

- Non tu crois... ?

Sasuke accentua les caresses tout en embrassant passionnément le blond qui répondit avec autant d'ardeur, laissant ses gémissements se perdre dans les baisers enflammés du brun.

Il le sentit déboutonner son pantalon et le baisser lentement, embarquant au passage le caleçon et libérant sa virilité gonflée par le plaisir des premières caresses.

Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de rougir alors que Sasuke le regardait d'un air taquin, clairement amusé par sa réaction.

Le sharingan commença un rapide va et vient sur le sexe tendu, ne quittant pas des yeux le blond qui avait rejeté la tête en arrière et gémissait sans retenue. Il se mit à picorer son cou avant de lui faire un petit suçon puis laissa sa bouche rejoindre ses mains. Naruto poussa un cri de pur plaisir quand il sentit une langue chaude et humide s'enrouler autour de sa hampe et ne mit pas longtemps à jouir sous les caresses de Sasuke qui avala tout, désireux de ne pas souiller les affaires de son amant.

Il se releva ensuite et planta son regard dans celui du blond encore embué par le plaisir, et qui reprenait difficilement sa respiration.

Il l'embrassa légèrement en lui caressant les cheveux, le serrant contre lui.

- Je t'aime Naru-chan.

- Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi...

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'un petit « bip bip » se fasse entendre. Sasuke s'écarta alors, permettant à Naruto de se rhabiller correctement.

- Il nous reste cinq minutes pour partir d'ici...

- Ah. Viens là je vais te natter les cheveux et on sera prêt.

- Ok.

Le blond attrapa les mèches ébène et s'appliqua à les tresser avant de donner une tape sur la tête de Sasuke.

- Voila !!

- Merci.

- Bon ! on y va ?

- Ouais ! Au fait...

- Quoi ?

- On leur dit ?

Naruto regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux avant de faire un grand sourire débile.

- Ben... si jamais ils survivent à tout ce qu'ils vont voir, pourquoi pas ?

- Ok... on leur dira que si l'occasion se présente...

- Bonne idée.

La question réglée, ils récupérèrent leurs crêpes et cookies et se chaussèrent avant de se diriger vers la cour.

Ils n'avaient encore croisé personne sur le chemin mais ils arrivaient devant la place et celle-ci était toujours noire de monde, notamment par une aussi belle journée.

Sakura et Hinata attendaient Naruto et Sasuke avec impatience, profitant de leur absence pour parler des rumeurs avec Neji et Kiba. Les quatre adolescents étaient chargés de mets sucrés, qu'il s'agisse de bonbons au thé vert ou encore d'ohagi, chacun avait fait ce qu'il appréciait le plus et le pique-nique promettait d'être riche en goûts et couleurs.

- Ils sont en retard !!

- Calme-toi Sakura, ils ont peut-être eu un contretemps... à ce qu'il paraît Kakashi-sensei est venu les voir tantôt...

- Ah ?

- Oui et d'ailleurs il les a trouvé en position compromettante !!!

- Heiiiiiiiiin ???

Sakura et Hinata avaient crié à l'unisson, leurs visages étant devenus rouges briques.

- Non je plaisantais !!

SBAM

- Aie TT

- Ca t'apprendra !!

- Par contre, ce qui est vrai, c'est qu'ils étaient en train de faire la cuisine et que Naruto avait un tablier à lutin fraisier et Sasuke un avec un bisounours décapité dessus...

- Quoi ??? Non Sasuke ne porterais jamais ce genre de truc !!

- Ben t'auras qu'à lui demander, il ne devrait pas tarder à...

Neji se tu soudainement, gardant la bouche ouverte et un air stupéfait sur le visage.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- ...

- Hé ho Neji !!

- Regarde... derrière...

Sakura, Kiba et Hinata se retournèrent et restèrent à leur tour bouche bée devant Naruto et Sasuke qui leurs faisaient signe.

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent d'eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les saluèrent sans obtenir de réponse.

- Je te l'avais dit que t'allais les tuer...

- Vu leur tête ça vaut le coup.

- Ouais.

Naruto agita sa main devant Sakura, espérant avoir une quelconque réaction.

PAF

- Aieuuuuuuuuuh Sakura qu'est-ce que j'ai fais !!

- Ca va pas de balancer ta main comme ça ? J'ai failli me prendre un coup !!

- Ah désolé... enfin au moins t'es vivante, je commençais à me demander...

- Dommage.

- Sasuke, Naruto, vous avez envie de vous faire violer ou quoi ??? Et c'est quoi ces cheveux Oo ??

- Pour une fois qu'on fait un effort vestimentaire...

- Ca te va très bien Sasuke !!

Sakura était repartie à gagatiser sur le sharingan qui afficha aussitôt un air profondément ennuyé. Kiba, sentant la vanne partir, prit la parole.

- Bon, on y va ? On est tous là !

- Ouais !!

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cour, discutant gaiement des difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontrées lors de la confection des pâtisseries.

Neji, cependant, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils suspicieux aux deux jeunes hommes et plus particulièrement à Naruto qui ne cessait de sourire depuis son arrivée. Bien sûr il était toujours comme ça mais là... c'était différent. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain...

Un petit détail attira soudainement son attention et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu as sur le cou ??

L'intéressé se mit à rougir alors que Neji affichait un sourire victorieux et les autres un air incrédule.

- Bof je me suis juste cassé la gueule tout à l'heure...

- Et c'est ça qui te fait rougir ?

- Ben... en fait c'est que ça s'est déroulé de façon assez gênante...

- Raconte !!

- ...

- Alleeeeez !!

- C'est... à cause du tablier qu'il m'a obligé à porter.

- Le truc à fraise ?

- Ouais... 'me suis empêtré dedans.

Sasuke choisit ce moment pour éclater de rire, avant de faire un clin d'œil discret à Naruto qui le regardait d'un air furieux.

- T'aurais pu me le dire que j'avais un bleu !!

- Je voulais te faire la surprise...

Le brun du se baisser pour éviter un kunai lancé par un blondinet excédé qui finit par s'accrocher à Hinata.

- Il me fatigue...

- T'as une très mauvaise influence sur moi.

- Grr...

- Ah vous êtes là les jeunes !!

L'arrivée de Kakashi empêcha Naruto de se jeter sur Sasuke, lequel s'écarta quand même prudemment de son petit ami.

- Sasuke, tu peux venir un instant ? Iruka m'a demandé de venir te chercher, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi...

- J'arrive.

Les deux sharingan disparurent dans l'école et aussitôt Sakura et Neji attrapèrent Naruto par le col.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?????

- Hein ?

- C'est pas possible de changer comme ça en seulement quelques heures !! Alors avoue !!

- Mais... c'est lui qui a tout fait !!

- QUOI ???

La jeune fille était prête à l'étriper alors que Neji et Kiba était morts de rire.

- Heu na !! Heu... je voulais dire qu'il... heu... qu'il a pas eu besoin de moi pour changer !! Il l'a fait tout seul !!

- Tu te fous de nous ?

- Mais c'est vrai !!

Sakura finit par le lâcher à la demande d'Hinata et ils continuèrent leur chemin, Naruto se tenant à l'écart de la furie qui ne semblait toujours pas calmée.

Arrivés à destination, ils allèrent poser leurs pâtisseries et rejoignirent leurs amis qui avaient l'air très excités, surtout les filles.

- Ils ont du voir Sasuke...

- Hé Sakura !!!

C'était Tenten et Ino, qui se dirigeaient vers leur amie, complètement déchaînées et de grands sourires débiles sur le visage.

Elle stoppèrent net en voyant Naruto et se frottèrent les yeux, croyant rêver.

- Uh ? Depuis quand tu sais t'habiller toi ?

Le blond ne préféra pas répondre et laissa les deux hystériques gagatiser avec Sakura sur un petit brun à beau cul. Même si cela l'énervait quand même de voir trois idiotes se disputer pour SON mec...

_Vous pouvez toujours rêver, il est à moi!!_

Justement son petit ami arrivait, accompagné d'Iruka et de Kakashi, tout deux visiblement de très bonne humeur. A en juger le regard qu'il lançait à Naruto, leurs deux sensei savaient la vérité. Les deux garçons sentirent un frisson leur glacer l'échine au fur et à mesure que les sourires narquois de leurs anciens professeurs augmentaient.

- Bien et si nous allions manger ??

Les adolescents se dirigèrent alors vers la grande table où tout était disposé avant de se jeter sur la nourriture pour ceux qui, comme Naruto et Sasuke, n'avaient pas déjeuner le midi ou tout simplement par gourmandise...

Deux petites heures passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi propose plusieurs jeux, dont le premier était le carte-à-carte(4). Ce jeu était plutôt simple : il suffisait de disposer des chaises en rond puis chacun s'y asseyait. Ensuite, on prenait une carte à jouer que l'on devait faire tenir sur sa bouche en aspirant ; le but du jeu était de la faire passer de personne en personne, uniquement en aspirant toujours. L'usage des mains ou de tout autre aide était bien sûr interdit.

La carte devait faire le tour, puis de plus en plus vite ; celui qui la laissait tomber était éliminé et on resserrait le cercle.

C'est donc contraints et forcés par leurs amis que certains s'assirent, notamment Sasuke qui envoya bouler Ino et Sakura pour laisser Hinata et Naruto à ses cotés. Au moins, il était sûr que ces deux-là ne feraient pas semblant de faire tomber la carte pour l'embrasser...

Kakashi fut forcé par un peu tout le monde, car pour ce jeu, il était obligé d'enlever son masque, ce qu'il fit avec une évidente mauvaise foi. Son fan-club fut d'ailleurs créé à ce moment sous les regards noirs d'Iruka qui se plaça à coté de lui immédiatement, ignorant même les ricanements persistants d'un certain renard blond que la situation amusait grandement.

Et le jeu pu enfin commencer...

Les premiers à s'embrasser accidentellement furent Shikimaru et Neji, qui s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre en s'essuyant la bouche d'un air écoeuré.

Naruto cru bon ensuite de déstabiliser Kakashi au moment ou la carte passait à Iruka… le jeu ne pu reprendre qu'une fois que les deux sensei s'étaient rassis, le visage rouge tomate, et jetant des regards assassins à leur ancien élève.

Une nouvelle interruption eu lieu lorsque le maître Hokage demanda à participer, au grand désespoir de Tenten et Ino entre qui il s'était assis. Ces dernières montrèrent alors une adresse étonnante(5) qui leur permirent d'éliminer le maître sans qu'il ne réussisse à les embrasser. Il fallu d'ailleurs changer la carte plusieurs fois, Iruka ayant finalement renoncé à retrouver son jeu intact.

La finale approchait à grand pas, il ne restait plus que Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata et Ino, qui s'échangeaient la carte très rapidement, encouragés par les éliminés.

Enfin encouragés c'est vite dit...

- Hey Sasuke t'y arrive vachement bien !! C'est Naruto qui t'a entraîné ?

Ca c'était Kiba, mort de rire et décidé à déstabiliser le brun pour voir gagner Hinata.

- Ino si tu touches Sasuke, tu peux dire adieu à notre amitié !!

Et là c'était Sakura et Tenten, furieuses d'avoir perdu la chance d'embrasser leur idole.

Finalement, Ino laissa malencontreusement tomber la carte, du mauvais côté pour elle ce qui la conduisit à embrasser Hinata. Naruto perdit peu de temps après, embrassant également la jeune fille qui devînt rouge coquelicot et provoqua l'hilarité générale.

Cependant elle fut la grande gagnante du jeu, Sasuke ayant été distrait par les gamineries de Kiba... et il en avait marre.

Le prochain jeu consistait en une course de tonneaux...(6) le principe était simple : des tonneaux à vins de taille moyenne et bidons avait été récupérés, le but du jeu étant de monter dessus et de rouler le plus loin possible avec.

Neji, Naruto, Shikimaru s'y inscrirent aussitôt avant d'être rejoints par Tenten, bien décidée à prouver la supériorité féminine.

La course commença, Naruto fit cinq mètres avant de se casser la figure, Neji en fit six et trouva le moyen de lui tomber dessus avant de se relever précipitamment sous le regard noir de Sasuke.

Quand à Shikimaru, il gagna d'une courte tête devant Tenten qui se jeta sur lui pour l'étrangler. Une fois que le jeune homme fut sauvé des griffes de son amie, il pu découvrir le jeu suivant, qui donna des sueurs froides à une bonne partie des personnes présentes.

Iruka tenait à la main une planche de bois sur laquelle quatre élastiques étaient cloués. Encore une fois la théorie était simple mais la pratique faisait peur...(7)

Ils devaient former des groupes de quatre, puis prendre chacun deux planches de bois. Chacune des quatre personnes devait alors mettre ses pieds dans les élastiques et elles devaient suivre un parcours en avançant toutes en même temps...

Le premier groupe fut composé de Sakura, Ino, Tenten et Hinata et le second de Naruto, Sasuke, Neji et Kiba. Ils se mirent en position et attendirent le signal de Kakashi.

- 3... 2... 1... Partez !!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les deux groupes amorcèrent le départ... et se ramassèrent en simultané dans l'herbe, provoquant les fous rires des adultes présents qui savaient la difficulté d'avancer avec ces trucs.

L'équipe des garçons réussit quand même à démarrer avant de se coincer sur le pont construit pour les besoins du parcours. Les filles, elles, tournaient en rond avant de tomber à nouveau les unes sur les autres, emmêlant à moitié les élastiques...

La victoire fut remportée par les garçons qui, aussitôt passé la ligne d'arrivée, jetèrent ce qu'ils considéraient à présent comme un instrument de torture et profitèrent des déboires des filles qui n'avaient toujours pas passé le pont, confortablement installés dans l'herbe douce.

L'après-midi se passa ainsi avec bien d'autre jeux comme les courses en sac, un mini karaoké (8) et même une partie de colin-maillard, où les adolescents avaient trouvé très spirituel d'utiliser le masque de Kakashi comme bandeau.

Le soir approchait et ils avaient décidés de profiter du coucher de soleil en mangeant les restes de pâtisseries qui avaient échappés aux goinfres.

Personne n'avait encore remarqué le rapprochement entre Sasuke et Naruto, excepté Kakashi et Iruka qui étaient au courant et Neji qui avait de gros doutes, de même que celui entre les deux sensei.

L'Uchiwa était allongé paresseusement sur le ventre, l'herbe douce le chatouillant, quand il se rendit soudain compte que plus personne ne parlait et qu'il sentait un drôle de courant d'air au niveau des reins...

Il releva la tête pour voir les filles avec un grand sourire niais aux lèvres et les garçons un air légèrement incrédule et moqueur.

Ce fut Kakashi qui parla le premier.

- Très original ce tatouage.

Sasuke changea de couleur alors que Neji et les autres en rajoutaient une couche.

- Vraiment Sasuke, on va de surprise en surprise...

- Quel cachottier !!

- T'en as d'autre dans ce goût-là ? C'est pour faire plaisir aux filles...

Le brun grogna et passa sa main des ses cheveux, défaisant sa natte au passage.

- C'est bon ça suffit --

Les conversations reprirent peu à peu, et il s'en désintéressa rapidement pour voir où était parti Naruto. Il sentit alors un regard posé sur lui et vit que le blond le regardait de loin, un sourire pervers aux lèvres, avant de disparaître de l'autre coté du mur où il était adossé.

Sasuke se décida à le suivre, ne remarquant pas les regards conspirateurs de plusieurs de ses condisciples.

- Ca sent la grosse découverte là !!

- Tu crois qu'ils sont partis faire quoi ?

- A mon avis, pas discuter...

- Tu crois qu'ils...

- Mais non Sasuke n'est pas de ce bord là !!

- Chuuuut, ils vont nous entendre !!

- Regardez, ils sont là-bas !

Les cinq jeunes gens qui avaient suivis le brun retinrent leur souffles en le voyant s'approcher de Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Beeeen... j'ai remarqué que t'as pas trop apprécié quand Neji m'est tombé dessus à la course de tonneaux...

- Ce que j'ai pas apprécié, c'est l'endroit où se trouvaient ses mains.

- Je crois pas qu'il l'aie fait exprès... tu sais bien qu'il appartient à Kiba corps et âme.

Naruto avait dit ça en souriant et les deux concernés piquèrent un fard monstrueux, leur amis se retenant de rire.

- Mais alors ça veut dire... que tu es jaloux ?

Sasuke se mit à rougir ce qui fit rire le blond.

- C'est mimiiiii !

- Naruto tais-toi ==

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais me taire avec un truc aussi... mmh...

Le sharingan avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, le coupant dans son élan. Dans le buisson, cinq personnes écarquillèrent les yeux, stupéfaites.

Naruto approfondit le baiser du brun, passant ses mains sous sa chemise et caressant la peau pâle qui se hérissait à son contact. Sasuke lui, avait déjà mis le blond torse nu, laissant tomber son vêtement dans l'herbe.

Ils cessèrent leur baiser avant de se regarder droit dans les yeux et de sourire.

- Il va bientôt falloir qu'on rentre...

Sasuke s'apprêtait à répondre quand un bruit sur le côté les fit sursauter. Ils se tournèrent violemment dans sa direction et devinrent rouge brique en voyant Neji, Kiba, Sakura, Shikimaru et Hinata devant eux. Naruto se jeta à moitié sur sa chemise et se dépêcha de la remettre alors que Sasuke se rajustait plutôt calmement, adossé au mur.

- Eh bien qu'avons-nous là ?

- Deux petits menteurs !!

Le sharingan soupira d'énervement en voyant Neji et Kiba recommencer leurs gamineries puis se tourna vers Sakura qui faisait la gueule.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

- On t'a vu partir avec Naruto et on voulait savoir ce que vous alliez faire.

- Misère... on peut même pas être tranquille ici ?

Sasuke sentit deux bras l'entourer et une tête se poser sur son épaule.

- Bah tant pis de toute façon, on avait décidé de leur dire non ?

- Mouais...

- On rentre ?

- Bonne idée.

- Hey vous allez où ?

- Ca vous regarde pas.

Les cinq concernés rougirent en devinant le sous-entendu et les deux amants les laissèrent plantés là, s'éclipsant rapidement.

Ils finirent par retourner avec tous les autres, et constatèrent que Kakashi et Iruka avaient également disparus. Néanmoins ils ne purent s'empêcher de révéler ce qu'ils avaient vu à tout le monde...

Naruto emmenait Sasuke chez lui, tout simplement parce que c'était moins loin et qu'il était pas sûr de pouvoir attendre d'arriver chez l'Uchiwa. Et ce dernier pensait visiblement la même chose...

Cependant, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte, de drôle de bruits se firent entendre.

- Kakashi... non... pas là...

- Si si... tu vas voir c'est le meilleur...

- Mmh... continue...

Les deux garçons rougirent et Sasuke se décida à ramener Naruto chez lui, bien que celui-ci soit scandalisé par le fait que leurs deux sensei avaient eu le culot d'aller s'envoyer en l'air dans sa maison.

Ils arrivèrent essoufflés chez le brun qui proposa aussitôt d'aller prendre un bain... ils s'y rendirent donc et se plongèrent avec délice dans l'eau chaude.

Sasuke vînt se coller à Naruto qui reprit ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser enflammé. Pressés par le désir, il se lavèrent sommairement puis le blond allongea son petit ami sur le sol avant de lui monter dessus.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, se grisant de la sensation de puissance qu'il ressentait à le dominer ainsi. Ses mains caressèrent le torse musclé, jouant avec les tétons qui durcirent instantanément puis elles descendirent sur les flancs, faisant soupirer Sasuke.

Ce dernier n'était pas en reste, après avoir débarrassé Naruto de sa serviette, il laissait ses mains errer sur les fesses fermes, envoyant des ondes de bien-être au blond.

Après avoir découvert chaque parcelle de peau du torse du brun, Naruto fit suivre le chemin identique à sa langue, s'attardant encore une fois sur les grains de chair brune qu'il mordilla et suçota, puis continua sa descente, les mains de Sasuke dans ses cheveux l'y forçant.

Celui-ci haletait, perdu dans une brume de plaisir et poussa un cri lorsqu'il sentit des doigts vicieux caresser sa partie intime, pour ensuite la masser langoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient rejointes par la langue chaude et mouillée de son compagnon.

Naruto ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et, désireux de donner un maximum de plaisir à son amant, il commença à lécher les bourses pleines de celui-ci puis, descendant encore jusqu'à l'étroit orifice brun, le lubrifia consciencieusement, mettant Sasuke au supplice.

Il lui présenta alors deux doigts que le brun se mit à sucer avidement avant d'en introduire un premier dans son intimité et le bouger légèrement.

Incommodé au début, le sharingan finit par se détendre, gémissant de plus belle lorsque Naruto enfonça un second doigt qui effleura sa prostate et le fit se cambrer violemment. Entre-temps les mains de Sasuke avaient trouvé le sexe du blond et ne cessait de le caresser faisant crier son propriétaire. Lequel ne tînt pas plus longtemps et enleva ses doigts pour embrasser le brun, laissant leurs hampes se frotter l'une contre l'autre.

Il cracha alors dans sa main et enduisit de salive son sexe tendu avant de commencer à pénétrer Sasuke ; ses mains massaient ses cuisses et prodiguaient de douces caresses au corps du sharingan alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus en lui, le faisant se crisper.

Le jeune homme finit néanmoins par se détendre et ondula des hanches pour le faire comprendre à son amant, lequel commença des va et vient plutôt lents qui s'accélérèrent au fur et à mesure que le plaisir se faisait plus grand.

Naruto se libéra dans un râle de pure jouissance vite suivi par Sasuke qui n'avait pu résister en sentant le liquide chaud se répandre en lui.

Le blond se retira, haletant, et prit son petit ami dans ses bras avant de le porter jusque dans la chambre. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois et s'endormirent, exténués.

Le lendemain se passa comme dans un rêve. Ils passèrent la plus grande partie de la matinée à se câliner, restant au lit et profitant du calme qui leur était offert. Mais ils se levèrent quand même avec l'intention d'aller faire un tour dans le village puisque c'était le jour de marché.

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et sortirent ; c'était une belle journée, aussi ensoleillée que la veille... Arrivés sur la place ils prirent chacun une glace et allèrent s'installer sur un banc, un peu à l'écart des autres personnes qui n'avaient cessé de les regarder.

Il faut dire aussi que se tenir la main, c'est pas très discret...

Ils avaient terminé leurs sorbets et recommençaient à se peloter quand soudain...

- NARUTOOOO !!!!! SASUKEEE !!!!! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS !!!!

Devant eux se tenaient Sakura, Ino et Tenten, accompagnées d'une vingtaine de fille et l'air furax.

- Oups.

Ils s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, poursuivis par les trois hystériques et le reste du fan-club de Sasuke.

Kiba et Neji qui se baladaient eux aussi main dans la main les virent passer et éclatèrent de rire, vite suivis des autres qui les avaient rejoints.

Oui c'était vraiment une très belle journée...

****

**THE ENDEUUUUUH !!**

**Pfuuuuuuuu enfin finie !! Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire sur Naruto moi XD **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu repart avec son panneau « OOC »**

**Ah vi... celui ou celle qui me fait un dessin de Sasuke, vu de dos avec son tatouage, sa natte et les vêtements que j'ai décris je lui fait la fic qu'il ( qu'elle ) veut XD**

**Et pis je vous jure que j'adore les bisounours... si si... empalés au bout d'une gunblade par exemple XD**

**Vois Neji s'approcher**

**Neji : D'abord je suis pas gentil et j'aime pas rire !!!**

**FFely : Ben si dans ma fic t'es comme ça **

**Neji : NA !!**

**FFely : SI !! Sina je te jure que je la transforme en deathfic avec toi en guest star !!**

**Neji : Les lecteurs vont râler…**

**FFely : On parie ? J'en connais à qui ça ferait plaisir de te voir mort…**

**Neji : =='' le monde est injuste…**

**(1) Spéciale dédicace à ma ptite Finou que j'aimeuuuuuh XD**

**(2) Comprenez par là qu'il l'avait envoyé voler contre un arbre...**

**(3) Confitures, sucre, nutella... miam miam miam**

**(4) Le carte-à-carte : ce nom est bien sûr un dérivé du « bouche-à-bouche » et c'est un jeu auquel on joue souvent par chez moi... à chaque réunion de famille :p**

**(5) Là c'est plutôt de l'instinct de survie XD**

**(6) Idem que pour la note (4), c'est un jeu qu'on fait souvent **

**(7) Appelé « les skis écossais », encore un jeu joué en Picardie... oui y'a des jeux bizarres...**

**(8) Où tout le monde s'était bouché les oreilles lors du duo Kakashi / Iruka**


End file.
